1. Field of the Invention
The invention pertains to the field of actuator control valve systems. More particularly, the invention pertains to an integrated sensor for position control in an actuator control valve system.
2. Description of Related Art
Prior art servo actuation systems require that a sensor be mounted separately from the servo control valve, creating additional leak paths and complexity to the assembly. In addition, because the sensors are mounted in different locations, they are not directly coupled to the moving member of the system, reducing the accuracy of the servo actuation systems.
The present invention integrates the sensor into the assembly, reducing the costs, eliminating the additional leak paths, and providing more accurate position sensing of the moving member directly.